Never again
by EverythingMaryWrites
Summary: Ever since her childhood, Luna loves the idea of love. So, when she fell in love to an older boy during her second year at Hogwarts, she's happy as she can ever be. However, something tragic happened. Something tragic that made the girl thought that she might never love again. ONESHOT.


**Never Again**

 **By: Mary**

 **A/N: Reviews are appreciated**

 **Summary: Ever since her childhood, Luna loves the idea of love. So, when she fell in love to an older boy during her second year at Hogwarts, she's happy as she can ever be. However, something tragic happened. Something tragic that made the girl thought that she might never love again.**

 **/-Luna-/**

 _"_ _You must not wait for love darling….For it will come to you in the most shocking and magical way. I mean, look at Mummy and Daddy" Pandora Lovegood to Luna Lovegood after the latter demanded as to why she haven't felt love yet._

Despite the fact that I've been called loony or crazy a couple of times too many, I am desperately still a hopeless romantic by heart. I love the idea of the term love and how it emits wonderful effects towards the lucky people who had it.

As young as I was, I have already seen first-hand the said thing blooming between my mummy and daddy. That's why I constantly wonder and dream when will be my turn to feel that way.

Sure, I know most people at Hogwarts find me per say a much different and bizarre person than normal, but that didn't stopped me believing that there is at least someone out there who will love me whole heartedly.

A person, who would accept and would never think twice about my theories about nargles and wrackspurts and a person who would look at me as if I'm the only girl in the world.

Being an optimist as I am, when I eventually experienced this thing, it didn't come that much of a shock for me. I mean, I've always thought that the universe is not that cruel.

I was in second year at Hogwarts that time and the guy whom I fell in love with was already at his sixth year.

To be honest, at first I don't know what to make of this whole arrangement. When he first came up to me in the library and asked me if I would be able to accompany him to a lovely dinner i thought he was just joking.

You see, even though we've been friends ever since our childhood, we didn't have communication anymore ever since he started studying at Hogwarts.

 _"_ _No"_

 _He blinked. "What?"_

 _"_ _No. I don't even know you." I replied while at the same time turning my head again back to my potions essay._

 _"_ _Luna, we're friends."_

 _I shrugged._

 _"_ _Yes, but that was before. A lot of things have changed since then."_

So, as I expected, in the next few weeks, he made a lot of effort to know me again. He always went to my hidden corner at the library when I study and of course, being a traditional guy, he gave me flowers most of the time. This went on for a few months until he gradually earned my affection. We then became an official couple—albeit secretly, except from my daddy and his parents— at summer before my third year.

I must admit though, our relationship is not that smooth. There are rocky patches here and there. We _occasionally_ fight like other couples do and we have even reached the point where he had asked someone else to the Yule Ball just to make me feel jealous and guilty about my opposed decision on telling his friends and the whole school about us.

Not that I am ashamed of him. No.

Technically, I am very proud that he's my boyfriend I really am. It's just that, I'm scared that he might be ostracized because of the fact that he had a relationship with me.

I mean, being him as the almighty Cedric Diggory and I'm just the plain 'Loony' Lovegood, no one, I repeat no one, would ever think that we're even the slightest bit compatible to each other

When I voiced out to him my reasons however, he just laughed and kissed my forehead gently.

 _"_ _After the third task, we're going to tell everyone about us…I love you so much Lu…"_ he said. " _Some people are worth the pain and you're certainly one of them in my life"_

" _How about Cho?"_

 _"_ _You know I just dated her to piss you off right?"_

That's why when the third task came and done, it shattered me whole when I saw Harry Potter come out of the maze with Cedric's body. I had blinked my eyes so many times just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming and had to ask Ginny—who was sitting with me the whole time— if it was really Cedric Diggory. When she nodded sadly, I began running towards the astronomy tower where Cedric and I usually meet after curfew.

When I reached there, one tear fell, and then another, until all of my sadness flowed like a waterfall.

After that, everything—including his funeral— was a total blur. All I know is that, during that time, I'm having this thought that I might not fall in love ever again.


End file.
